


my heart skips a beat (when you get too close)

by cryingintheclub



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aaron's a bad wingman, Alternate Universe, Banter, Fairs, Ferris Wheel, Fireworks, M/M, Pining, subtle aaron/theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: Alex found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror talking himself into the single handedly most desperate thing anybody has ever done in the history of desperate things. When Aaron, Theo and Kieran found out what Alex was going to do, he would never hear the end of it.-“going to the fair and rocking the ferris wheel carriage so the person next to you clings to you like a lifeline” AU





	my heart skips a beat (when you get too close)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me being in denial that carlamberlain is dead 
> 
> title taken from [first love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXQitd7ahV4) by lost kings and sabrina carpenter which I had on a loop for the entirety of writing this fic 
> 
> credit to daily au on tumblr for [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/171966178478/going-to-the-fair-and-rocking-the-ferris-wheel) prompt which started this whole fic

Alex wouldn’t say he was desperate. Pathetically crushing over his oblivious friend? Yes. Giving out non-subtle hints to said oblivious friend while his other friends watched in amusement? Most definitely. 

 

And yet, Alex found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror talking himself into the single handedly most desperate thing anybody has ever done in the history of desperate things. When Aaron, Theo and Kieran found out what Alex was going to do, he would never hear the end of it. Alex’s feelings for the fifth member of their friendship group were clear to everyone but Jenko himself, and Aaron, Theo and Kieran watched in amusement as Alex’s attempts went unnoticed every time.

 

Alex was talking himself into rocking the carriage on the ferris wheel, in the hope that Jenko would cling to him and suddenly come to the realisation that he liked Alex back. However, for this plan to work, Jenko would actually have _go_ on the ferris wheel. In the back of Alex’s mind, he knew that with his luck this plan wouldn’t work, just like his other hundred attempts to woo Carl Daniel Jenkinson over the past year.

 

Vigorous knocking on his apartment door interrupted Alex’s mental debate. He tore his gaze away from his reflection to head down the hallway and open his apartment door. His four mates pushed their way into his apartment before Alex had a chance to step aside. As Alex walked down the hallway after locking the door, he spotted three of his mates sprawled over his couches.

 

Alex noticed one certain person was missing, but soon heard his voice drifting in from the kitchen.

 

“Chambo, you can’t have guests over and not stock up the fridge!”

 

“Says who?” Alex called back, as he took a seat next to Theo.

 

“Says proper guest etiquette,” Jenko replied as he walked back into the lounge room with four beers in his hands.

 

“Chambo’s never heard of them,” Kieran snorted from the other couch, as he grabbed his beer from Jenko.

 

Alex ignored Kieran as he watched Jenko hand the last beer to Aaron. “What about my one?” he asked Jenko.

 

“Sorry, there were none left,” Jenko said innocently, not sorry at all.

 

“Bullshit,” was the quick reply that came from Alex.

 

Jenko did not say anything in response, but his huge shit-eating grin was enough for Alex to know that he was messing with him yet again.  

 

And Alex’s heart did _not_ flutter at Jenko and his perfect smile.

 

(It did too).

 

**-**

 

Aaron let out an unceremoniously loud burp as he placed his empty beer bottle on Alex’s coffee table, ignoring the coasters Alex had subtly placed on the coffee table.

 

Alex tried not to stare at the empty beer bottle on his brand new coffee table. He tried not to think about how the condensation of the bottle would damage the wood of his brand new coffee table. He didn’t want to be _that_ person, but that table was expensive _and_ it was on sale.

 

“Gross, Rambo,” Theo said as he pulled a face.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’ve never burped in your life.”

 

“It’s called having manners, Aaron.”

 

“Sorry, _mother,_ ” Aaron said, rolling his eyes again in annoyance.

 

“I don’t appreciate you patronising me-”

 

Alex drowned out Theo and Aaron’s argument as he turned to face Jenko. He rolled his eyes and made a gagging gesture towards Theo and Aaron, which made Jenko snort, before hiding it behind his beer bottle.

 

He stood up and grabbed Theo and Aaron’s empty beer bottles, busying himself with something to do to avoid having to listen to Theo and Aaron’s daily argument over something so insignificant they would forget why they were even arguing in the first place.

 

Jenko and Kieran got up too, having the same idea as Alex as they followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen. Alex placed the empty bottles beside the sink as a reminder to take them out before the weekly bin collection.

 

“They’re practically a married couple,” Kieran commented, gesturing to the living room, where Aaron and Theo’s argument could still be heard.

 

“Should we just go without them? They wouldn’t even know we’ve left,” Alex asked.

 

“As much as I would love the peace and quiet, we would never hear the end of it from those two if we went without them,” Jenko replied.

 

“That’s the only thing Rambo and Theo would agree on,” Alex snorted, causing Kieran and Jenko to laugh.

 

“I don’t know who likes winding each other up more,” Kieran said, shaking his head as the three boys watched on from the safety of Alex’s kitchen.

 

“Kinky bastards,” Jenko replied, causing Alex to choke on his cup of water. He started to cough and placed the cup beside the sink. Jenko rushed to his side and patted his back several times.

 

“Are you okay?” Jenko’s face was full of concern, his chocolate-coloured eyes wide with worry. Alex tried to ignore the heavy weight of Jenko’s hand on his back as he answered.

 

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine,” Alex croaked out, coughing once more.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Jenko apologised sheepishly.

 

Alex shook his head. “It’s fine. Not your fault.”

 

Jenko’s hand left Alex’s back and dropped down to his side. Alex tried to not feel disappointed. Alex felt Kieran’s eyes on him and he looked up to see Kieran looking carefully at him, as though he could see right through him. Alex suddenly wished he wasn’t infatuated with the most oblivious person on the planet.

 

“Are you two done arguing?” Alex called out from the kitchen, peering into the living room when he couldn’t hear Aaron and Theo’s raised voices. Aaron and Theo mumbled something along the lines of yes.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Alex cupped his ear and leant forward, playing dumb.

 

“You heard us,” Aaron grumbled. “Now are we leaving or what?”

 

“What’s got your knickers in a knot? Did Theo hurt your feelings?” Kieran teased, walking back into Alex’s living room and flicking Aaron on the head.

 

Aaron flipped the middle finger at Kieran, choosing not to reply.

 

“Which one of your four suckers are driving?” Alex asked. His car was currently at the mechanics, and he now had the joy of being a passenger and witness to his friends’ horrible driving. “I swear to God, Rambo, if you’re driving I’m not getting in the car,” he added teasingly, pushing Aaron’s buttons.

 

“Fuck off. My driving isn't that bad,” Aaron replied.

 

“Yeah, mate, and Theo’s going to get laid tonight. These things just don’t happen,” Kieran snorted.

 

Theo thumped Kieran on the arm. “Fuck off, you twat.”

 

“I’ll drive,” Jenko offered. “The guys came in my car anyways.”

 

Aaron turned to face Alex. “Got anymore insightful comments you’d like to share, Chambo?” He gave Alex a shit-eating grin afterwards, full well knowing that Alex wasn’t going to insult Jenko’s driving, not when he was in the process of trying to woo him.

 

Key word: trying.

 

“Yeah, like thank God you’re not driving,” Alex shot back at Aaron, needing to have the last word.

 

“Come on! At this rate we might get one ride in before the fair closes,” Jenko said impatiently, ushering everybody out and jiggling his car keys for added effect.

 

**-**

 

Alex sighed in relief as Jenko’s car pulled up into a vacant car space. They had been driving for who knows how long and they all had to suffer listening to Jenko’s horrendous collection of country music. His head was throbbing from the continuous atrocity which was Jenko’s taste in music.

 

Kieran, Aaron and Theo had been ribbing Jenko about his music taste for the entire time, with Alex only adding in his own one-liners occasionally, too preoccupied with his plan to scare and woo Jenko at the same time on the ferris wheel.

 

Contrary to what Rambo believed, Alex was not giving Jenko special treatment just because he fancied him.

 

(Okay, maybe a little, but Rambo didn’t need to know that).

 

“Jenko, if we ever go on a road trip, you are never allowed to be in charge of the AUX cord,” Theo stated as he got out of the car, followed by poor Kieran who was squished in between Theo and Aaron.

 

“If you didn’t want to listen to my music then you should have driven then,” Jenko pointed out, locking his car as Aaron filed out last.

 

“Trust me, you won’t be driving any time soon. I promise you that,” Aaron grumbled.

 

Jenko pointedly ignored Aaron’s comment as he started walking in the direction of the fair, with the night awaiting them. 

 

On the last week of summer, the district of Inner London held an annual fair, marking the end of summer and the beginning of the colder seasons. Tradition dictated that Alex and his mates go on the last day of summer. The tradition officially started two years ago, when Aaron started working at their auditing company with the rest of them. Before then, Alex, Jenko, Theo and Kieran would just go one free night in the summer.

 

Jenko walked slightly ahead of the rest of the boys whilst Kieran, Aaron and Theo were oblivious to it, animatedly talking about the recent Arsenal match. Usually Alex would join too, adding his expert opinion on his beloved team, but he couldn’t when he knew that Jenko was upset.

 

Alex sped up and slipped beside Jenko effortlessly. He praised himself on not making a fool out of himself from Jenko before focusing on the task at hand.

 

“Mate, are you okay? You know the boys are messing with ya,” Alex asked, trying to cheer Jenko up.

 

Jenko sighed before nodding his head. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Come on, give us a smile. You can’t be upset in the happiest place of London!” Alex exclaimed and pointed to the sign ahead of them, stating that Inner London’s annual summer fair was the happiest place in London.

 

Jenko chuckled, his lips turning up in a small smile before he pursed his lips shut.

 

“I knew that would make you laugh,” Alex stated as he nudged his elbow into Jenko’s side playfully.

 

“You know me so well,” Jenko joked, nudging his elbow into Alex’s side also.

 

“Well I’ve been stuck with you for what? Five years now?” Alex went along with the joke.

 

“More like I’ve been stuck with _you,_ ” Jenko corrected.

 

Alex opened his mouth to reply but soon stopped as they came to the end of the ticket line. The air smelt like sweet cotton candy mingled with buttery popcorn, making Alex nostalgic about all the summers he’s spent here since moving to London. Alex turned to Jenko, who was looking up at awe at the rides ahead of him. The ferris wheel stood loud and proud, rotating slowly. Alex could see people seated inside the carriages, looking out at the view the ferris wheel provided. Alex could make out couples seated close together, hands entwined around shoulders lovingly looking at each other. Alex wondered if that would be him and Jenko tonight, as the sun went down and the stars came out.

 

“Best day of the year, I’m telling you,” Alex heard Theo tell Aaron and Kieran.

 

“I thought the best day of the year was your birthday,” Aaron snorted.

 

Theo was quiet for a moment as he thought about his response. Finally he said, “this ties with my birthday.”

 

“This is taking forever,” Kieran groaned, impatient and aching to get inside the fair. “Chambo, this is your fault.”

 

“ _How_?” Alex cried incredulously.

 

“We had to get your stupid ass since you can’t drive yourself,” Kieran answered.

 

“My place is closest to the fair! Even if I had my car you were going to come over to my place anyway!” Alex bickered.

 

“Hey, the fair’s always open longer tonight because they have fireworks for the last day of summer. We’ll go on all the rides, it’s fine,” Jenko intervened, being the voice of reason.  

 

“Yeah, you stupid impatient ass,” Alex retorted, feeling attacked.

 

“You’re the stupid ass. I have a _great_ ass,” Kieran responded, turning around and sillily shaking his backside.

 

Alex, Jenko, Aaron and Theo rolled their eyes in unison at Kieran’s antics.  

 

The line slowly got shorter as they moved along, engaging in a spirited discussion at Arsenal’s chances of winning the league this year. Alex wasn’t confident so far with Arsenal’s start, but hoped they would soon regain form and prove him wrong.

 

They were so engrossed in their discussion that they soon realised they were second in line to being served. After several minutes of arguing, they all agreed that they would buy their own tickets and soon the five were handed their tickets and given their wristbands.

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile when they stepped past the gate and into the fair. This was his favourite part of summer and he couldn’t imagine not coming here with his closest mates.

 

“Let’s go on the carousel!” Kieran said, pointing the large carousel in the middle of the fair.

 

“No!” Aaron objected. “Let’s go on the Wild Mouse!” he pointed to the high roller coaster beside the carousel.

 

“If we do the kiddie rides now we don’t have to worry about them later!” Kieran protested.

 

“I’m _not_ going on the carousel,” Aaron stated, shaking his head.

 

“You say that every year and yet every year you come on the carousel with us,” Theo replied.

 

“This year I’m not. Every year we embarrass ourselves as the only grown men riding the carousel without children. I refuse to embarrass myself this year,” Aaron stubbornly said.

 

“Who cares? We’re here to have fun, not to worry about what other people think of us,” Kieran responded.

 

“Look, if Aaron doesn’t want to go, we won’t force him. We’ll go on the carousel and Aaron will wait here for us. After we’ve finished we’ll go on the Wild Mouse,” Jenko decided, just wanting to go on a ride.

 

The four boys made their way to wait in line for the carousel, surrounded by loads of little children with their parents. Alex could feel the stares of parents and children alike watching them, but he didn’t care. They could go on whatever rides they felt like, and right now they felt like going on the carousel.

 

Alex turned to see Kieran staring at a boy who looked no older than six. Alex nudged Kieran in the side and broke Kieran’s line of sight with the child. “That kid is probably six at max. Are you really having a staring competition with a six-year-old?”

 

“I’m sizing him up,” Kieran defended. “There’s a difference.”

 

Alex raised his eyebrows at Kieran. “That makes it no better. In fact that makes it worse! You’re sizing up at _six_ -year-old?”

 

“Shush!” Kieran cried out, trying to shush Alex. “What’s wrong with you?” he hissed as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Alex laughed at Kieran’s embarrassment which resulted in Kieran pinching him in the arm. Alex couldn’t stop laughing and eventually Kieran ignored him, opting to talk to Theo and Jenko instead.

 

The line got shorter and shorter and soon the four boys were next in line to get onto the carousel. Kieran was getting antsy, eager to go on all the rides here. It seemed like Kieran’s behaviour was contagious, as Jenko was soon the same.

 

“I didn’t know we brought along two children,” Alex quipped, teasing Jenko and Kieran. Jenko and Kieran weren’t even listening, engaged in a conversation about the rides they were going to go onto next.

 

“Children,” Theo said and shook his head.

 

“Chambo! Theo!” Alex and Theo turned their heads to see Aaron making his way through the line.

 

“Rambo? What are you doing?” Alex asked as Aaron stopped in front of them.

 

“I changed my mind, what does it look like?” Aaron replied sarcastically, not happy at the fact that he was wrong.

 

“Called it,” Theo cheekily said, earning a glare from Aaron.

 

“Shut up,” he snapped shortly at Theo.

 

Kieran and Jenko had paused their conversation to see that Aaron had now joined them. “Well would you look at that?” Kieran spoke, looking at Aaron before turning to look at Jenko.

 

“Who would have thought Aaron James Ramsey would ever step foot on a carousel again?” Jenko continued.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to embarrass yourself this year?” Kieran asked innocently, throwing Aaron’s words back at his face.

 

“Shut up,” Aaron repeated shortly.

 

Kieran and Jenko exchanged cheeky smiles but remained silent.

 

**-**

 

Soon the five were all waiting in line for the Wild Mouse, still laughing about how Kieran got told off by the worker managing the carousel for swearing and yelling for the ride to go faster.

 

(“It’s a carousel, Kieran. It’s not supposed to go fast!” Theo exasperatedly had to explain to Kieran.

 

“I didn’t actually want it to go faster, I was trying to lighten the mood!” Kieran had replied.

 

“You lightened the mood alright,” Alex had snorted and proceeded to snigger with Jenko like teenagers.)

 

The sun had begun to set, the sky turning various hues of orange and pinks and purples. It was a beautiful sight that Alex wished he could bottle up forever.

 

“Look, the ferris wheel lights are coming on!” Jenko pointed to the ferris wheel at the front of the carnival and everybody watched in excitement as the lights were turned on, reflecting the entire fair in bright, neon lights.

 

The time was coming closer and closer for Alex to execute his plan. His stomach twisted at this thought. There were only two ways this could go: either really well and Jenko fancied him back or it either went really shit and it was one sided and Jenko didn’t fancy him at all. Alex really, really hoped it was the former.

 

“Hey, do you want to pair up for this ride?” Alex was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear what Jenko had said.

 

“Hmm?” he replied.

 

Jenko laughed. “Too busy daydreaming about me, huh?” he teased, raising his eyebrows.

 

Alex felt like a deer in headlights. There was a 100% chance that he _looked_ like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t find the words to say and instead was fumbling his words like a complete idiot.

 

“Mate, I’m messing with ya. I was just asking if you wanna pair up for the ride,” Jenko said, pointing to the ride they were lining up for.

 

“Y-yeah,” Alex replied and nodded his head. He felt like punching himself in the face. He looked like a total idiot.

 

“Great.” Jenko gave him a wide smile which nearly sent Alex buckling at the knees.

 

“It’s fine, fellas, I’ll go by myself,” Kieran complained sarcastically.

 

“Thanks for understanding. You’re a champ,” Aaron replied, pissing off Kieran even further.

 

“Why am I the odd one out?” he complained.

 

“We’ll alternate you big baby,” Theo told Kieran exasperatedly, just to get him to stop complaining.

 

“Fine. But I’m holding all of you onto that,” Kieran informed the rest of the boys.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Aaron muttered under his breath, causing Jenko to snigger. He quickly covered it up with a cough.

 

Alex followed Jenko up the stairs as the lined moved and soon they had a clear view of ride. Alex saw people getting into small red cars, with the taller person sitting behind the shorter person, who was sitting between the taller person’s legs. Alex came to the realisation that he would have to be seated in between Jenko’s legs.

 

“Oh God,” he whispered.

 

“Suckers,” Kieran cried out as he realised that he was going by himself and wouldn’t have to sit with anyone.

 

“Do you want to swap?” Aaron asked Kieran.

 

Kieran shook his head. “No, I’m good,” he answered, still laughing.

 

“Looks like you’ll be sitting up front,” Jenko said to Alex.

 

“I’m not that much shorter than you. You could probably sit at the front,” Alex replied.

 

Jenko vehemently shook his head. “Nah, nah. I’m more solid than you. Don’t want to squash you,” he responded.

 

Alex snorted. “I’m not a dainty flower.”

 

“Never said you were.” Jenko looked up and followed the worker who were ushering for them to walk past the gate. They were then directed by other workers to stand beside a red car. Alex and Jenko watched in amusement as Theo and Aaron argued over who was going to be seated in front whilst Kieran was trying to chat up the female worker who was strapping him inside the ride.

 

When it was their turn to be strapped up, Alex waited for Jenko to sit before following him in. Jenko stretched out his legs beside Alex’s and Alex’s heart skipped a beat when their legs brushed. The worker strapped them inside the ride and told Alex and Jenko to hold on before the ride slowly started to move.

 

Their car slowly began to move upwards and Alex took this chance to appreciate the view of London. The bright lights of the city illuminated the sky whilst the stars twinkled from their places millions of kilometres away.

 

Alex was soon jolted when the ride violently turned sideways and screamed when his stomach dropped and the ride began.

 

Jenko laughed at Alex’s reaction and Alex tried to ignore the goosebumps that broke out on his skin. Jenko screamed alongside Alex as the violently turned left and ride and went up and down along the tracks. Up ahead Alex could see Theo and Aaron arguing yet again and wondered how they could possibly concentrate on whatever they were arguing about whilst they were on a ride. In front of Aaron and Theo, Alex could see Kieran cruising along, laughing as he too went up and down and left and right on the tracks. His hands were outside of the cart, casual as ever.

 

Jenko laughed giddily as their stomachs dropped from another drop of the tracks, which made goosebumps break out over Alex’s arms all over again. Alex laughed along with Jenko, genuinely having fun. Jenko’s arms remained outside of the cart like Kieran’s which disappointed Alex slightly. He wished that Jenko had his arms around Alex, just like Aaron did with Theo.

 

He was visibly upset when the ride ended, and the worker came to unstrap them from the ride. Alex enjoyed the ride and having Jenko right beside him was an added bonus.

 

“That was fun,” Jenko stated as they walked down the metal steps, exiting the ride.

 

Alex nodded in agreement. “It was.”

 

“Especially when you let out that high-pitch scream,” Jenko teased, his eyes shining brightly from the reflection of the fair lights.

 

“That was a manly scream,” Alex defended, nearing the end of the steps.

 

“There was nothing manly about that scream,” Jenko disagreed, joining the others at the bottom of the ride.

 

“How fun was that?” Kieran exclaimed. Theo and Aaron nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“How would you know? You two spent the entire time arguing!” Alex said, scoffing.

 

“We weren’t arguing,” Aaron protested, shaking his head.

 

“What do you guys want to go on next?” Theo asked, hastily changing the subject.

 

“What about the teacups?” Jenko suggested.

 

“Yeah, I’m happy with that,” Alex said.

 

“Me too,” Aaron added.

 

“Then let’s go!” Kieran exclaimed as they began walking to the teacups ride.

 

**-**

 

“I want to know how fast this thing goes,” Kieran said, slapping the teacup as the worker closed the ride.

 

“Why don’t we find out?” Alex suggested.

 

“What’s the bet Aaron and Theo just argue for the entire ride?” Jenko snorted.

 

“Shut up, Jenko!” Theo yelled from the yellow teacup.

 

“Prove us wrong then!” Kieran yelled back.  

 

The ride started, and the teacups started to spin slowly, developing a rhythm. It soon began to spin faster and faster, no thanks to Kieran, Jenko and Alex who were childishly trying to spin the teacups as fast as they could. Soon Alex’s vision became blurry and he closed his eyes to stop him from getting a headache.

 

He opened his eyes a fraction to see that they were spinning past Theo and Aaron, whose teacup was spinning slower than theirs. Aaron and Theo laughed in amusement at the sight of Kieran, Jenko and Alex, who began screaming at the top of the lungs, courtesy of Kieran.

 

Eventually the teacups slowed down and soon halted to a stop, signalling the end of the ride. “I’m going blind,” Kieran complained, closing his eyes and clutching his temple, coming down from his high. Jenko mirrored Kieran’s actions.

 

“Not a fan of teacups?” The worker asked Alex, pointing to Kieran and Jenko as she unlocked the ride.

 

“Not a fan of the aftermath,” Alex answered, and the worker nodded her head knowingly.

 

The three boys filed out of the red teacup and walked over to where Theo and Aaron were waiting for them, outside of the ride.

 

Aaron and Theo laughed at the sight of Kieran and Jenko, who were still complaining about their heads.

 

“I show no sympathy for you two,” Theo stated, still laughing at Kieran at Jenko.

 

“Serves you right,” Aaron agreed.

 

“Stop talking,” Kieran groaned.

 

“Why am I seeing three Aarons?” Jenko groaned. “I don’t want to see three Aarons. I can’t even deal with one Aaron.”

 

Aaron went to go thump Jenko in the arm, but seeing the state he was in, decided against it.

 

“How about we take a break? Go get something to eat and then get back onto the rides,” Theo suggested.

 

Kieran and Jenko nodded their heads. “Yes please,” the chorused, perking up at the thought of a break.

 

**-**

 

After feeding themselves with greasy fries, burgers and slushies, Alex, Jenko, Kieran, Aaron and Theo were ready to go on more rides. They were near the front of the line for a ride called the Tango Train. It was a ride that mimicked the dance. The ride spun around in a circle, tilting from left to right. It also spun backwards, tilting from left to right. Music that was blared from the speakers of the ride had the people of the ride singing along.

 

As the last riders left, the gates opened and everybody scrambled to find a seat. Alex found himself in the carriage with Theo and Kieran. Kieran was squashed in between Theo on the left and Alex on the right. In the carriage behind them was Aaron and Jenko, who Alex could vaguely make out where talking about a work project they were assigned together.

 

Theo, Kieran and Alex raised their arms as a metal bar was placed over the top of them to secure them inside the ride. Alex bobbed his head along mindlessly to a song that was playing through the speakers of the ride.

 

“Who's ready for a wild ride?” the worker asked through the microphone. He received a chorus of cheers in reply, getting his answer.

 

“If you know any of these songs feel free to sing along! Have fun on the Tango Train!” the worker said before music started to blare through the speakers and the ride began.

 

Soulja Boy’s _Kiss Me Thru The Phone_ started to play through as the ride began slowly. As the song progressed, the ride went faster, bobbing up and down and sliding from right to left. On more than one occasion, Alex would end up squished to the right side of the carriage as he took the force of both Theo and Kieran’s body weights combined.

 

Everything became a blur as the ride quickly picked up speed. Kieran started screaming dramatically and Alex joined in also, leaving Theo no other choice but to join in also. Alex began screaming the words to the song along with the other riders.

 

“SO KISS ME THRU THE PHONE, KISS ME THRU THE PHONE!” Alex, Theo and Kieran yelled in time with the song. “SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!”

 

As the song ended, Alex cleared his throat, sore from screaming for three minutes straight. Another song played instantly and Alex recognised it to be Nicki Minaj’s _Super Bass_. The entire ride started to rap along to the first verse and Alex, Kieran and Theo joined in also.

 

As the song progressed into the chorus, the ride started to change direction and turn backwards, causing everybody to scream loudly. Alex’s stomach dropped at the change.

 

This continued for the remainder of the ride, with everybody screaming as the direction changed. Kieran kept screaming “Holy fuck!” as the ride changed direction, prompting Alex and Theo to burst out laughing.

 

“Ow! Theo you’re squashing my arm!” Kieran complained as Theo and Kieran fell onto Alex yet again.

 

“I can’t do anything about it!” Theo yelled back over the music.

 

“Why am I in the middle for?” Kieran complained again.

 

“Because you stepped in after Alex, dumbass!” Theo answered.

 

“That was a rhetorical question, Theo!” Kieran yelled, sighing in relief as his arm was set free.

 

There was a chorus of groans when the ride came to a stop and Kieran sighed in relief knowing his arm wouldn’t be stuck anymore. They waited patiently to exit the ride and waited for Aaron and Jenko.

 

“That was abuse to my arms!” Kieran complained as they exited the rides.  

 

“Didn’t you choose to sit in the middle?” Jenko pointed out.

 

“That was poor judgement on my part,” Kieran admitted. “But now my arms are as flat as pancakes!” He flailed his arms up in the air for added effect.

 

“You arms were always flat though,” Theo teased, looking to get a rise out of Kieran.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Kieran shot back.

 

“I know what ride to go on next,” Aaron said, giving a devilish smirk directed at Alex. Alex’s heart dropped. He knew _exactly_ what ride Aaron was talking about. “Let’s go on the Tunnel of Love.”

 

“How about we go on the bumper cars?” Alex suggested, not wanting to go the Tunnel of Love at all.

 

“No, Tunnel of Love,” Theo disagreed, catching on to what Aaron was insinuating.

 

“Yeah, I agree,” Kieran said, realising also. 

 

“Guess we’re going on the Tunnel of Love,” Jenko said, and Aaron, Theo and Kieran grinned in glee.

 

Alex really hated his friends. 

 

**-**

 

“We’ll go on the bumper cars next,” Jenko told Alex as they were being strapped in. Ahead of them were Aaron and Theo in one carriage and Kieran was in another, paired up with a brunette girl that was riding alone too. The two were talking, with the girl laughing at something Kieran had said. It seemed like suddenly Kieran didn’t mind that he was the odd one out.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Alex replied, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant, when he was anything but.

 

Jenko leaned in to Alex and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “If it makes you feel better, this isn’t my cup of tea either. I’d much rather be on the bumper cars.”

 

Alex tried his hardest to avoid staring up at Jenko’s lips, or eyes, so he resigned to looking at Jenko’s forehead, which was changing colour due to the flashing lights in the ride. Alex wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

 

“Yeah, I’d rather be back on the teacups than here,” Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

The ride then began slowly as Jenko and Alex bobbed in time with the soft waves on the water. Everywhere Alex looked he saw love hearts the colour pink, the colour red and more love hearts. It didn’t help that their carriages were shaped like white swans, which made Alex laugh at the ridiculousness.

 

“I don’t understand how people find this romantic,” Alex found himself saying.

 

Jenko shrugs his shoulders. “I can’t answer that one. I don’t find this romantic at all,” Jenko replied.

 

Alex knew that this opportunity wasn’t going to come again, and he wasn’t going to blow it because he was too chicken. “What do you find romantic?” he asked before he could change his mind. “You know, just between mates. I won’t say anything to the other guys,” Alex added.

 

Jenko was silent for a moment. His expression was unreadable and Alex thought he had blew it. He opened his mouth to tell Jenko to not worry about it when Jenko answered. “Probably small gestures. Like I’m not saying I’m opposed to big gestures, but small gestures just show that you’re listening and paying attention to the other person, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, understanding what Jenko was saying. 

 

Jenko looked down, blushing slightly. “Sorry, that sounded stupid.”

 

 “No!” Alex exclaimed loudly, causing Aaron and Theo in the swan in front of them to turn around. Alex glared at them and they quickly turned back around. “No,” he said, quieter this time. “It’s not stupid at all.”

 

This caused Jenko to look up and all Alex wanted to do was to kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t. “Thanks,” he said softly. Alex smiled at him, trying to ignore the pain he felt on the left side of his chest.

 

**-**

 

Alex’s stomach was twisted uncomfortably when they had finished at the bumper cars. This was his chance. He was going to suggest going to the ferris wheel. He was going to go through with the plan. His stomach tightened further and Alex nearly threw up from the nerves. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous in his life.

 

“You alright, Chambo?” Theo asked Alex quietly, noticing that Alex wasn’t himself.

 

Alex nodded his head. “Fine,” he managed to get out. Theo didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press Alex for answers. Alex was grateful for that.

 

“Where to next?” Jenko asked.

 

_It’s now or never, Chambo. You haven’t gotten this far to chicken out._

 

“How about the ferris wheel?” Alex suggested, mustering up all the courage he had. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for that. That’s one step of the plan down.

 

“I’ll go,” Jenko said, smiling brightly at Alex.

 

_Oh my fucking god oh my fucking god oh my fucking god I can't believe this is happening._

 

Alex couldn’t believe his luck. Things were actually falling into place for him.

 

“I’m going to sit this one out,” Kieran said. “I might try my luck at the stall games.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Theo told Kieran.

 

“I’ll go with you two,” Aaron told Alex, pointing to him and Jenko.

 

And just like that, in true Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain fashion, things go wrong. Just when things were looking up it all turned to shit, right in front of his eyes.

 

Yes, Alex knew he was being overdramatic, but he had psyched himself up for this moment all day only for it to be foiled by none other than Aaron Ramsey. Who _knew_ he fancied Jenko. He didn’t understand what he did to deserve this. He wasn’t a bad child. He helped his parents, he studied, he got good grades. Okay, _one_ time he told his brother that he hated him and wanted him to run away, but he felt bad afterwards and apologised.

 

“We better get going then,” Aaron said, immune to Alex’s inner turmoil. “Don’t want to wait too long in line.”

 

“We’ll meet you back here after you’re done, okay? Then we’ll go out and get a good spot for the fireworks,” Theo told Alex, Jenko and Aaron before they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 

The three stood in line, and Alex tried his hardest to not let his sullen mood show. He thought he had come up with a foolproof plan but he forgot about what would happen if his other mates wanted to join in also. He would tell Aaron to go by himself but one; that’d be rude and two; Jenko would know something was up.

 

Alex tried to not let this get to him. In hindsight he probably should have told his mates what his plans were to avoid this happening. It’s not like they would have stood in his way, but he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of yet more teasing about pining after Jenko. A man can only take so much in a year.

 

Thankfully, the line to the ferris wheel wasn’t too long and soon Alex, Jenko and Aaron were locked in a carriage and began ascending. Alex sat down on the bench, Jenko following close behind, whilst Aaron opted to stand and look out of the carriage, barricaded by bars. Alex was in awe as they started moving, watching as the fair below them became smaller the higher they went.

 

Aaron groaned loudly from where he was standing on the other side of the carriage.

 

Alex and Jenko shared a glance before Jenko asked Aaron, “what’s wrong?”

 

“This! The wheel is going so slow,” Aaron moaned in response, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“What do you expect? It’s not a rollercoaster. People come here to look at the view,” Alex snorted as he shook his head.

 

“It’s just so boring. I’d rather be playing games with Theo and Kieran,” Aaron grumbled.

 

Alex had to calm himself down. His plan could have been going smoothly if it wasn’t for Aaron and now he was complaining about being here in the first place. Aaron should count himself lucky if he makde it out of the ferris wheel in one piece.

 

Jenko laughed at Aaron as Aaron yawned dramatically. “How about you go to sleep, grandpa? We’ll wake you up once it’s finished.”

 

“I’ll think I’ll be fifty by the time this over, with grey hair and everything,” Aaron muttered, still complaining. “Go faster, go faster!” Aaron yelled out as he stuck his head from out of the carriage. This warranted looks from people in the carriage above and below them and Alex put his head in his hands exasperatedly.

 

“He’s like a five-year-old,” Alex whispered to Jenko.

 

“I wish Theo was here. Then he’d be his problem,” Jenko whispered back.

 

Aaron was still complaining about the speed of the ferris wheel even when they had gotten to the highest point. Alex told Aaron to shut up and look at the view they had, which by some miracle Aaron did.

 

Below them, they had the view of the fair, which was all neon flashing lights from stalls and rides. They could see the Wild Mouse, one of the first rides they went on and faintly heard the screams of people on the ride.

 

They also had the view of London, which was all bright lights and tall buildings. The city had come alive, orange and yellow lights flashing before Alex’s eyes indicating a flurry of movement. Alex spotted the London Bridge and the London Eye, both landmarks lit up in bright colours.

 

The moment was over too soon as Aaron went back to complaining. Alex sighed before sitting back down. He wished for this to be over so he wouldn’t have to listen to Aaron yelling out “go faster!” and attracting dirty glances from the carriages all around them.

 

“I’d do anything just to shut Rambo up,” Jenko whispered to Alex, careful to not have Aaron over hear him. Aaron probably couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own voice anyway.

 

“I might just have the solution to both our and Rambo’s problems,” Alex whispered back, a wicked idea coming into mind. Jenko raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

 

“Do it. Anything is better than listening to him and his incessant bitching,” Jenko said, burying his head in his hands.

 

“Hold on,” Alex warned before he stood up. Jenko looked confused and - _holy shit Jenko looks so adorable confused_. “Just do it. Trust me,” Alex added. Jenko nodded his head and sat down, holding the bar closest to him.

 

Alex braced himself before jumping up and down on the carriage, causing it to shake violently. Aaron screamed in shock, eyes wide in fear as he hung onto the bars for dear life. Jenko started to laugh, which spurs Alex on even more. He continued to jump, this time more higher, shaking the carriage even more. Aaron’s screams continue, becoming louder the longer Alex jumps for. He knows the other carriages are probably pissed off with them, but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

“Stop, Chambo, stop!” Aaron screamed, eyes still wide in fear.

 

“I thought you wanted to go faster?” Alex asked innocently, but soon stopped, going dizzy himself.

 

“This isn’t what I had in mind!” Aaron exclaimed, panting visibly.

 

“Sorry,” Alex replied innocently, not sorry at all. Aaron narrowed his eyes at Alex knowing full well that he wasn't sorry either. Jenko had stopped laughing but was now sniggering into the sleeve of his shirt.

 

Aaron muttered something under his breath that Alex couldn’t make out, but he didn’t care. Although his plan didn’t work, he embarrassed Aaron and made Jenko laugh. He counted that as a win. And now he could hold this over Aaron’s head when he decided to tease him about Jenko.

 

Alex decided to give it a rest. He had scared Aaron enough and he thought that if they made one more disturbance the neighbouring carriages would tell them off.

 

He sat down next to Jenko, who gave Alex a warm smile as he did so. “That was hilarious,” Jenko whispered to Alex.

 

“Thanks,” Alex whispered back in reply, happy that he had gotten payback for Aaron ruining his grand plan. He was also happy that Jenko thought it was funny. If he couldn’t woo the pants off Jenko, making him laugh was just as good.

 

The rest of the ferris wheel was uneventful; Aaron was still getting over Alex’s stunt and Alex was too tired to do anything else to get payback. As soon as Alex, Jenko and Aaron got off the Ferris wheel, they told Kieran and Theo all about what they had missed. Theo and Kieran were laughing so hard that they were in tears all the while Aaron stood back with his arms crossed, clearly embarrassed.

 

Alex felt that they had embarrassed Aaron enough, and suggested that they make their way to the field to get a good spot to watch the fireworks. Jenko made his way next to Alex, nudging him in the shoulder the entire time as Alex made some joke about ferris wheels, causing Aaron to turn red.

 

They found a good spot in the middle of the field, surrounded by families and groups of friends wanting to watch the fireworks display. Kieran remained standing, hands on his hips as the other four sat down.

 

Theo looked up from where he was showing Aaron the prizes he won from the stall games to look at Kieran. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“The grass is going to stain my jeans,” Kieran whined.

 

Theo rolled his eyes at Kieran’s antics. “Just sit down you big baby.”

 

“These are new jeans, Theo! They weren’t cheap either,” Kieran replied, sighing dramatically when Theo didn’t share his distress.

 

“You should have thought about that before deciding to wear them,” Jenko snorted.

 

“We always sit on the grass to watch the fireworks. Did you think that was going to change this year?” Aaron asked Kieran.

 

“No,” Kieran replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“The problem was that he didn’t think at all,” Alex gibed.

 

“All of you can go to hell,” Kieran huffed.

 

“We’ll see you there,” Aaron responded sarcastically. Kieran flipped him the bird as he sat down tentatively on the grass.

 

“You’re sitting like you’ve got a stick shoved up your ass,” Theo remarked, causing Kieran to throw his stuffed dolphin at him.

 

They eventually gave it a rest, not wanting Kieran to pop a blood vessel. Alex joined in Theo and Aaron’s conversation where Theo was still explaining the prizes he won at the stall games. Theo had ended up with nine prizes whereas Kieran had ended up with three.

 

“Kieran better not take his date to a fair. She’ll end up beating him,” Alex teased, looking in Kieran’s direction. Kieran took no notice, too busy talking to the girl he met on the Tunnel of Love ride.

 

Theo raised his eyebrows as he too saw Kieran and his new friend. “Good on him. The more time he spends with her the less time he spends with us,” Theo said, looking back at Kieran once more but turning back around.

 

“The shocking thing is that she seems to actually enjoy talking to him,” Aaron commented, shuddering.

 

“By the time she comes to her senses it will be too late. Kieran would have leeched onto her like an annoying…” Jenko paused mid sentence, not able to find the right word.

 

“Leech?” Alex suggested.

 

“Yes, leech,” Jenko finished and flashed Alex a grateful.

 

“How adorable are you two. Finishing each other’s sentences,” Aaron drawled, smirking devilishly at Alex.

 

Alex felt like he was going to faint.

 

“When’s the wedding?” Theo added teasingly.

 

Alex was actually going to faint.

 

“You two would know all about weddings. Considering you act like a married couple with all your bickering,” Jenko rebuked without a beat, not fazed in the slightest at Aaron and Theo’s comments.

 

Aaron and Theo went bright red, rendered silent at Jenko’s comeback. Alex was thankful for Jenko for not turning to a useless pile of mush like Alex had. Once Alex had regained his senses, he narrowed his eyes at Aaron and Theo.

 

_One point for Chambo. Zero points to the bickering married couple._

 

“Does anyone know when the fireworks are going to start? It’s five past nine now - _Jesus_!” Kieran’s question was answered when a loud gunshot sound sound rang out. Everybody looked up to see that it was a firework and watched, enchanted, as gold rained down, soon dissipating.

 

“There’s your answer, Kieran,” Alex told Kieran, who was still in shock.

 

Fireworks in various colours continued to illuminate the sky in all different shapes and patterns. Everybody cheered in awe as the fireworks display went on, marvelling at the beauty of it all.

 

Alex saw that Kieran had his arm wrapped around the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. Alex was happy for his friend. He saw that Theo was leaning into Aaron, who’s chin was resting on the top of Theo’s head, a small smile on his face. Alex hoped the two of them got their act together soon.

 

He looked back up at the sky again which was illuminated in green and gold hues. He couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t think of a better way to end the summer. The fireworks soon stopped, emitting a groan from everybody on the field.

 

“More! More!” he heard Kieran yell, causing his date - who Alex learnt was named Haley - to playfully slap him on the shoulder while smiling at his antics. Kieran looked down at her and smiled back.

 

Soon everybody had followed Kieran and started cheering for more. Alex couldn’t help but join in. The mood was contagious and Alex didn’t want the night to end. Even though his plan had fallen through, he still had fun.

 

The crowd cheered exuberantly as the sky was once again illuminated. Blue fireworks rained down, almost like raindrops. Alex cheered also and so did Jenko, who clapped loudly. Alex looked at Jenko and laughed affectionately. Jenko looked at him and gave him a wide smile before looking back up at the fireworks, the light from the sky reflecting his eyes.

 

Alex turned to face the sky too, which was now lit in red. He watched as the colours changed from red to green to purple to orange and to silver. Alex felt Jenko shift closer to him, and soon their shoulders were touching. Alex’s breath hitched and his heartbeat picked up. He was getting dizzy just by Jenko’s close proximity.

 

_Damn you, Jenko. Look what you do to me._

 

Alex’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as Jenko wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him in closer so their bodies were flushed against each other. He turned to face Jenko, who was looking down at Alex with an affectionate smile on his face. His face was lit in various colours from the fireworks and Alex thought he had never seen something more beautiful in his life.

 

Jenko licked his bottom lip and Alex’s breath hitched again. “I- I don’t know where this has come from,” Jenko whispered. Alex had to strain his ears to catch what Jenko was saying over the noise of the fireworks. “All I know is that I saw you messing with Aaron on the ferris wheel and now all I want to do is kiss you,” Jenko admitted.

 

“What’s stopping you?” Alex whispered, his heart rate through the roof. Never in a million years would he have thought Jenko would be saying this to him.

 

Alex and Jenko closed the gap between them, his lips moving softly against Alex’s. Jenko’s lips were slightly chapped, but Alex didn’t mind. Goosebumps broke out on his arms as Jenko’s thumb gently ran down Alex’s arm. Alex couldn’t believe this was happening. He was kissing Jenko. Jenko was kissing him _back_.

 

Alex pulled back, ending the kiss. Jenko’s arm was still wrapped around his waist and his other arm was now at Alex’s cheek, stroking it affectionately. He gave Alex a bashful smile before looking away.

 

“Woah.” Alex was lost for words. He never thought he and Jenko would actually kiss, especially after his plan failed. He was never prepared for what would happen if they _did_ kiss.

 

“Comfortable there?” Alex turned to see Aaron and Theo smirking at them.

 

Both Jenko and Alex had nothing to say, which was unusual, especially for Alex. He always had something to say, but he had never been put off guard before in his life. This was new to him. Thankfully, Aaron and Theo sensed this, and left the two of them alone.

 

“That, that was good,” Jenko said to Alex, finally looking him in the eyes.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Alex said gently, giving Jenko a small smile.

 

“How - how long have you been wanting to do that?” Jenko asked Alex curiously.

 

“Too long,” Alex replied, not wanting Jenko to feel bad for not realising Alex had been pining over him for virtually a year.

 

“If you would like, do you want to go for dinner sometime? Just the two us,” Jenko asked Alex in a rush. His eyes darted from Alex to the grass several times.

 

Alex was surprised. He had never thought that Jenko would be the one asking _him_ out. He had always imagined he would be the one asking Jenko out.

 

Jenko’s face fell when Alex didn’t answer right away. “It’s fine, you don’t have to go -”

 

“No,” Alex interrupted, cutting Jenko mid-sentence. “I would really like to go out with you,” he said shyly, smiling at Jenko. Jenko’s face broke out into a wide smile at Alex’s response.

 

“You two finally got your shit together. Congratulations,” Aaron said dryly as he and Theo started to clap for Alex and Jenko.

 

“No thanks to you,” Alex shot back, his eyes narrowed at Aaron, who opened his mouth in confusion. Seconds later his eyes went wide in realisation.

 

“Oh - you - up there?” Aaron asked, pointing in the direction of the ferris wheel. Alex nodded his head. “Oh my God. I’m a cockblocker. Theo, I’m a cockblocker,” Aaron wailed to Theo, shaking his shoulders. Theo just patted Aaron’s shoulder sympathetically.

 

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell Aaron that his cockblocking is ironically what got him and Jenko together. He was having too much fun watching Aaron wail dramatically.

 

“How long can we hold that against him?” Jenko lowly asked Alex as they began to the leave the fair. Jenko had pestered Alex about what Aaron was talking about and Alex caved in, telling Jenko about his plan to woo him on the ferris wheel. Alex was a blushing mess by the end of it, but Jenko looked at Alex like he hung the moon and proceeded to kiss him once more.

 

“Forever,” Alex decided, snuggling into Jenko’s side as Jenko wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

 

As the walked past the ferris wheel, Alex looked up and silently thanked it for getting him and Jenko together.

 

(And Aaron too, but Alex didn’t want to give him any more credit than necessary).


End file.
